Online social networks have become popular and useful for online users. The social networks provide various services such as blog services, photo sharing services, frequent contacts or the like. The more friends or contacts a person has, the more valuable the network can be. These lists of friends or contacts are important for the user and others in order to make new connections and see a person's social circle.
However, it is unconceivable for the network providers to list and enumerate all contacts or friends in the user's profile. One of the provided services includes a friend module or a friend list. This list displays a limited number of friends or contacts at best, hoping to show just a sample of the entire list of friends or contacts. While the user can perform sorting to organize the listing of friends in the friend module, existing providers fail to make the friend module provide more in-depth and functional purposes.